


Thoughts and Nightmares

by LilyGrace1305



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGrace1305/pseuds/LilyGrace1305
Summary: Aubrey comes home from a long day at work ready to see her girlfriends, but what will she think when they're not home?





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello! Babes?” Aubrey called as she got home. Beca and Chloe, who were both Aubrey’s girlfriends, both didn’t have jobs, so when neither of them answered, Aubrey started to panic. “Chlo? Becs? I’m home!” Aubrey was starting to panic even more now. What if she had driven them away? What if Chloe and Beca didn’t want to be with her anymore? A bunch of ‘What If’s’ sent her to bed, crying.

The real reason Chloe and Beca weren’t home, was because they had gone out to get wine and chocolate for Aubrey. They both knew that the blonde was working longer hours, and they also knew that the blonde was getting more and more stressed out because of work. So when they came home, seeing the blonde asleep in her bed, they weren’t surprised.

It was 3:47am exactly, when Aubrey woke up to a nightmare. No, this isn’t right. Aubrey Posen doesn’t get nightmares, ever. But tonight was different. When she shot awake, with sweat dripping down her forehead, the first thing she checked was that her girlfriends were next to her. She gave an internal sigh of relief when she saw that both of her girlfriends were next to her. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep anytime soon, she snuck out of bed and went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Chloe, being the lightest of sleepers, noticed Aubrey wake up and move to the other room. Chloe waited a couple of minutes before following the blonde to the living room. “Bree?” Chloe cautiously asked. When Chloe heard little sniffles, she knew immediately that the blonde was crying. Chloe sat down on the couch next to her girlfriend. “Bree, come here sweetie.” Chloe pulled Aubrey into a hug. Chloe could feel the silent sobs shaking out of her girlfriend’s body, so she pulled her in tighter. “It’s alright Bree, I’m here. Cry it out.”

“Beca?” The blonde asked.  
“She’s still in bed sweetie. Do you want me go grab her for you?” Chloe explained. When she felt the blonde in her arms nod, Chloe got up and went to the bedroom. “Becs, Beca. Wake up!” When she heard the brunette stir, she pulled out of the bed and to Aubrey. “Becs, Bree wanted you.” Chloe said. “Oh. Bree? You okay?” The blonde shook her head, and pulled the brunette down to her. “It’s okay Bree, we’re both here for you no matter what. We’re not gonna break up with you gorgeous.”  
“Wait, you know about that?” Aubrey asked.  
“Yeah Bree, you were mumbling it in your sleep.”  
“Oh, I love you guys.”  
“We love you too Bree.” Beca and Chloe said in unison


	2. Toasty Cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In class, we had to write a short story with something with cheese, so this came up and I made it as a second chapter

Chloe’s PoV  
“No, no no no!” Called a voice from the other side of me. “No. Go away please!” The same voice called. I look to the side of me, there’s Aubrey tossing and turning, with sweat dripping down her forehead.  
“Bree, it’s okay. Wake up, you’re dreaming sweetie.” I said to Bree. Aubrey woke up and shot into my arms. “Bree, sweetie. It’s okay. You’re okay.” I pulled her tighter in my arms, and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
“Chlo? Are you really here? No one took you did they?” Bree frantically said.  
“Yeah sweetie, I’m here. No one took me, calm down.” Bree took a look at me, and took a deep breath and calmed down.

“How about I get you some cheese?” I ask Aubrey cautiously.   
“Can I have a toasty cheese please Chlo?” Bree asks me.  
“Of course sweetie. Come to the lounge room.” I go to the lounge room, with a very slow Aubrey following me. “Sit down here honey, I will get your toasty cheese.” I direct Aubrey to the couch and let her sit on it. Once I know she’s comfortable, I go to the kitchen and get out the toasty cheese maker, bread, cheese and the butter. I spread a thin layer of butter on both pieces of bread, and place them on the maker. I start to grill the, soon to be, toasty cheese sandwich, and while I wait for that to toast, I cut up a block of cheese so there is some slices, and I eat them.

A couple of minutes later, I’m out in the living room hugging Bree, as she eats her toasty cheese. I hear footsteps coming out of our room, and I look towards the clock, its 4:50 in the morning. I look towards the door, and I see Beca. “Is everything alright?” Beca asks.  
“Yeah everything’s fine, Bree just had a nightmare.” I explain.  
“Oh, is she okay?”  
“Yeah she’s fine Becs.”  
“Ok Chlo. Now, can I have a toasty cheese?” I roll my eyes and walk to the kitchen.


End file.
